AF-04 Archangel Michael
The 'AF-04 Archangel Michael '''is an agility suit used by the United Worlds Stellar Navy. It is piloted by Ago Spreader. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the seven "Archangel" frames built on Earth during the Devastation War in 2441. Like all other Archangels, it possesses wings for high mobility flight. Unlike the others, however, it possesses only one wing, which is used as a shielding unit more so than a flight-grant (Though just as effective in space). Michael is the only Archangel frame built with an asymmetrical design. Because of this and the weight inbalance, only the best frame pilots can control it for combat, as such Michael is seen as the "leader" of the Archangel frames. Armor width and durability is inconsistent throughout the frame, with various components being either more or less armored. The cockpit itself is held in a heavily armored segment of the chest, alleged that no ranged projectile could penetrate. Most of the suits joints are also similarly armored. Considerably armed, Michael is designed more for ranged combat and operations, but it is not without melee weapons should the fight come too close for ranged weapons Weapon Systems * Tungsten Harpoon ** A harpoon launcher replaces the suit's left hand. It is barbed on either side, and is connected to the suit via steel tether. It was regularly used as a whip weapon as well as a grappling hook. * Furmanium Pile Bunker ** Resting underneath the left arm, and consequently underneath the harpoon, the Pile Bunker weapon is made of the extra-strong Furmanium that ensures it will penetrate even the toughest armor. * Shoulder-Mounted Rotary Missile Launcher ** Located over the left shoulder, it folds back when not in use. A single column surrounded by six missiles. When activated, the column will spin clockwise and will fire each missile individually one after the other during the spin. The rockets are unguided and will continue on a linear course towards their target * Explosive Nailgun ** Resting on the outside of the suit's right arm. A small machine gun armed with nails fire at an extremely high rate. Although the small darts are sharp enough to penetrate most armors, this by itself is not nearly enough to inflict catastrophic damage. Therefore, the individual nails have a triggering mechanism that allows them to detonate five seconds after impact at default, though at any time, the detonation sequence can be detonated before the five seconds are up. Likewise, the pilot can also remove the detonation sequence, if he/she finds it unnecessary. * Focus Beam ** Resting over the right side of the chest, Michael has a large "gemstone"-like particle glass piece, which fires a super-heated particle laser focus beam. The laser needs 10 seconds to charge before firing, where it can be fired at a constant rate until no longer necessary. It can melt through most metals, including Furmanium. Operational History The fourth of the seven Archangel frames, it was operated by the Israeli Defense Network during the war, where it was put on the front-lines of Israel's defense campaign. The operation was a success, and with Israel safe, the Archangels were decommissioned. Shortly after, the war came to an explosive conclusion, and during the Great Abandonment, the Archangels were left behind on Earth. All Archangels were recovered amidst the Colonial War, and was called into service for the United Worlds Stellar Guard. Michael led the agility suit attack on Libertas during Operation Tertius, being piloted by Ourean General Ago Spreader, making it one of the few agility suits piloted by a Supercommando. After the conclusion of the Colonial War, Michael was sent to Ourea to play a defensive role for future use. During the Division War, Michael along with fellow Archangel Sarakiel, protected the Electra System. It carried out an attack on a Circadian Federation scout fleet and during the Battle of South Scamander, Sarakiel and Michael together destroyed a Circadian cutter, CFS ''Rainbow, and five agility suits, with Michael credited with two of the suits and the final kill of the Rainbow. It survived the war and is held on a facility on Ourea, remaining vigilant under the Ourean Independent Military. Category:Agility Suits Category:Archangel Frames Category:Agility Frames